Stay Here
by Lenacchi
Summary: "Apa kau ingin aku pergi?" / "Tidak. Bisakah kau tetap di sini lebih lama?" / "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di sini…" / A simple fic for Ayuzawa Misaki's birthday. TakuMisa! #4. RnR?


**Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara**

A simple fic for Ayuzawa Misaki's birthday, 10/29.

.

.

29 September.

Kau masih terbaring lemas tanpa daya saat ini. Bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan lenganmu untuk melindungi matamu dari biasan sinar matahari—yang tumben sekali bersinar cerah di musim gugur ini. Yeah, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah musim badai—kata orang-orang.

Namun bagimu, yang paling mengesalkan adalah kau terbaring di atas kasur sementara hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu.

Kau menarik selimutmu hingga hampir menutupi seluruh wajahmu ketika pintu kamar dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Oh, tidak… seringaian itu.

.

(.—**Stay Here**—.)

**(c) Lenacchi**

.

.

Warning : lil bit OOC, typo(s), 3rd pov, one-shot, ide pasaran.

**Don't like, Don't read**

.

"Merindukanku?"

Kau memilih diam dengan mata yang disipitkan—jelas kau tidak akan menyetujui pernyataan itu.

"Oh, baiklah, Nona-Yang-Sedang-Merindukanku-Tapi-Tak-Mau-Mengakuinya, saatnya makan dan minum obat," kekehnya sambil meletakkan nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur hangat, segelas air dan butiran obat yang terbungkus dalam plastik transparan.

"Mana mungkin aku… uhuk," tenggorokanmu terasa kering—dan lagi-lagi kau terbatuk. Tapi kemudian kau melanjutkan kalimatmu, "—merindukanmu? Kau hanya pergi ke dapur dalam hitungan menit, bodoh."

Ia menatapmu. "Astaga, kukira aku ke dapur selama berjam-jam. Karena bagian ini," ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian dadanya. "… terasa sangat kosong jika tak melihatmu sedetik saja."

Ya ampun, kau ingin sekali menampar wajah tampannya sekarang juga. Kau tahu dia suka menggoda orang, tapi menggoda orang sakit itu sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Apalagi sekarang dia tersenyum. Sialan.

"Dimana ibuku? Kenapa harus kau yang mengantarkan makananku? Dan tidak perlu repot-repot menyuapiku, tolong," kau berusaha menghindari sendok berisi bubur yang jaraknya dekat sekali dengan wajahmu itu.

Seperti seorang perampok yang tengah menodongkan pisaunya, Usui Takumi masih saja bertahan pada posisinya yang mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutmu.

"Ayuzawa, buka mulutmu… menyerahlah…" ujarnya masih keras kepala. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memakan habis semangkuk bubur ini. Ini janjiku seumur sehidup pada ibumu."

Kau memekik dalam hati. Kenapa ibumu jadi berkomplot dengan laki-laki ini!? Kenapa dia memperbolehkan laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar anak gadisnya!? Kenapa—ARGH, masih banyak lagi pertanyaan kenapa yang mendominasi isi kepalamu saat ini.

"A-aku bisa memakannya sendiri. Berikan padaku," katamu, dan ia meletakkan makananmu di atas meja kecil yang ditaruh di depanmu.

Ia bisa melihat keadaanmu yang susah payah menyendokkan bubur itu masuk ke mulutmu. Ternyata tubuhmu memang sedang sangat lemas.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begini caranya, kau baru akan menghabiskannya dalam waktu tiga jam. Kau cukup membuka mulutmu dan meneguknya. Berikan padaku," ia berkata pada akhirnya.

Kau menyetujuinya.

Ia menyendokkannya lagi kemudian mengipasi bubur dalam sendok itu dengan tangannya. Kau menatapnya heran, kenapa tidak ditiup saja sih. Lebih cepat, kan?

Seolah mengerti pada sorot mata heranmu, ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau memberimu racun karbondioksida jika kutiup dengan mulutku."

Bisa kau tebak bagaimana merahnya wajahmu ketika sendok itu dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu malu.

Hari ini kau tidak bisa banyak bicara. Suaramu parau, dan tenggorokanmu sakit—bahkan untuk menelan ludah sekalipun. Kepalamu masih terasa berat, dan suhu tubuhmu belum juga kembali normal.

Dan kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang tengah menyuapimu ini tiba-tiba saja datang beberapa jam yang lalu untuk menjengukmu—padahal ia baru menapakkan kakinya kembali ke Jepang setelah entah berapa lama pergi ke Inggris.

Kenyataan yang membuatmu merasa melayang. Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan laki-laki dengan penuh perhatian di dunia ini?

Kau tidak bisa mengusirnya. Di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kau memang menginginkan keberadaannya sekarang. Dan tak bisa kau pungkiri, kau merasa hampa saat ia pergi ke Inggris karena urusan keluarganya. Saat itu, kau memang ingin menahannya. Tapi kemudian kau berpikir bahwa kau merasa tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi. Tidak walaupun kau adalah kekasih sahnya.

"Aku baru pulang ke Jepang dan mendapatimu tengah sakit seperti ini, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" gumam Usui saat suapan ke tiga masuk ke mulutmu. "Jangan bilang kau sakit gara-gara terlalu lama kutinggalkan."

Kau hanya diam. Mungkin stres adalah salah satu yang menjadi alasan kenapa kau sakit. "Entahlah…" jawabmu pada akhirnya. "Mungkin… kau benar," kau menurunkan nada suaramu.

Gerakan Usui terhenti tiba-tiba, sedikit kaget atas reaksi jujur darimu. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Saat berada di pesawat, aku merencanakan semua hal yang kuanggap menyenangkan ketika ingat bahwa aku akan sampai di Jepang tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi kondisimu sekarang mengacaukan semua rencanaku, kau tahu?"

Kau hanya bergumam. Melirik ke dalam mangkuk yang ternyata sudah hampir kosong. Astaga, kau menghabiskannya—padahal ibumu saja tak bisa membujukmu untuk makan walaupun hanya satu sendok.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyamu.

"Bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang seperti apa?"

"Menggodamu sepanjang hari."'

"Heh! Kau bosan hidup ya?!"

"Aku mulai menikmati hidupku sejak bertemu denganmu."

Lagi. Kau terdiam.

Kenapa dia memiliki begitu banyak stok jawaban yang membuatmu kehabisan pertanyaan?

"Suapan terakhir. Dan saatnya minum obat," ujarnya sambil mengambil beberapa butir tablet dan kapsul dalam plastik transparan di samping segelas air yang telah habis setengahnya.

"Nanti saja."

Ia menarik selimut yang kaupakai untuk menutupi wajahmu. Uh, bagimu, perutmu sudah tak punya ruang untuk sekadar meminum air. "Hei, jangan tidur dulu, Ayuzawa! Kau mau minum sendiri atau kupaksa? Kau paham dengan makna _kupaksa_, kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minum sendiri!" ujarmu menyerah.

Ia duduk di sampingmu. Membuat ranjangmu bergerak ketika ia mulai duduk. Kau merasakan detak jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat saat ini. Oh, kau harap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Ini… pelan-pelan saja," ucapnya sambil membantumu memegang gelasnya. "Ayuzawa, kubilang pelan-pelan saja, kan," ia sedikit kaget ketika air yang kau minum mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirmu.

Ia menyeka air yang meluncur di dagumu dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Kau menatapnya yang sedang meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas ke atas nampan. Ia tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarmu, kau merasa sesuatu mendorongmu untuk bicara.

"Usui, setelah ini kau akan pulang?"

Gerakan laki-laki itu terhenti. Ia kemudian menatapmu yang sudah kembali berbaring tanpa bersandar pada bantal. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan meletakkan ini ke dapur," katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit nampannya. "Aku tak akan lama."

Kau memejamkan matamu untuk berpikir.

"Setelah itu kau akan pergi?" tanyamu lagi—hampir tak ada bedanya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Ia belum juga membuat gerakan untuk melangkah. "Apa kau ingin aku pergi?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

Kau membuka matamu yang sayu. Berusaha menatapnya ketika kau akan menjawabnya. "Tidak. Bisakah kau tetap di sini lebih lama?"

Tidak lama setelah itu, kau menemukannya duduk di lantai—dan wajahnya tepat di samping wajahmu. "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di sini…"

"Usui?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf…"

"Untuk?"

"Keegoisanku."

Ia tertawa. "Tak apa. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Ayuzawa."

"Kau pasti lelah."

"Sama sekali tidak. Oh, ingin kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kau menjawabnya terlalu cepat."

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Hmm… tidurlah… cepat sembuh ya."

"Setelah aku sembuh, kita akan menjalankan semua rencana yang kau susun di pesawat."

"Tak perlu buru-buru, Ayuzawa. Kita punya banyak waktu."

Detik kemudian, kau merasa satu kecupan hangat menempel di dahimu.

"_Oyasumi_…"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

(then) **Omake** :::

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya…" tanya Suzuna.

"Bertanya apa, Suzuna-_chan_?"

"Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan dengan gelas yang menempel di pintu kamar kakak itu? Dan kulihat kuping Ibu menempel pada gelasnya. Aku boleh curiga tidak kalau Ibu sedang menguping pembicaraan kakak dan pacarnya?"

Sang Ibu hanya tertawa bijak mendengar ucapan anaknya.

* * *

.

.

a/n :

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, AYUZAWA MISAKI. TELAAAT! Iye, emang. _Today is first day at October_ /halah. Awalnya malah ga ada niat bikin penpik ini, tapi thanks to sakuyaunagi alias **Kisiki Nagome**, yang sudah bikin ane jadi kepikiran. Sori jeng, req angst-mu malah aku cuekin dulu.

Makasih udah baca. Review? Concrit?


End file.
